


A Winter's Embrace

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy day, and Gundam feels lonely. He goes to his boyfriend for help, and they spend a wonderful day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Rarepair week y'all!!!!   
> Day 4: Heart (our ability to love)

It was a cold, snowy day, and Gundam found himself to be rather in need of some company. He was usually fine with his Four Dark Gods, but today he was in need of something more. He was in need of his Hinata, his brunette boyfriend who he's been dating for over a year. So, he grabbed his phone and pressed on Hinata's contact, hitting the call option. It rung for a moment before he heard a groggy "Hello?" over the other end. Gundam smiled at the sound of his voice and said, "Good afternoon Hinata, did I wake you?" "Yeah....you kinda did..." Gundam chuckled at that. "But it's fine, what did you need?" Hinata continued, and Gundam replied, "To be plainly blunt, I'm feeling rather lonely today. I was wondering...maybe if I could...-" "-Come cuddle?" Hinata cut him off, and Gundam had to admit, Hinata knew everything about Gundam; including what he wants. "Y-Yes.." Gundam stuttered out, suddenly feeling embarrassed and instinctively hiding his face in his scarf. He could hear Hinata laugh through the phone before he spoke again. "Yeah sure, why not? I'm feeling a bit cuddly today too..." Gundam smiled at his approval and got up before telling him he'd see him soon and hung up, then walked out the door of his home and started down the snowy sidewalk. The little snowflakes began falling in a quicker multitude as Gundam walked up Hinata's sidewalk and knocked on his door. 

Hinata almost immediately answered and smiled brightly at Gundam's shivering form. He grabbed Gundam's hand gently and led him inside. Gundam quickly removed his boots and coat at the door and followed Hinata to the couch, which was already prepped with soft blankets and cushy pillows and big mugs of hot chocolate. The search screen for Netflix was on the TV and there was a bowl of popcorn on the couch. Gundam smiled at all the preparations Hinata made and sat on the couch before laying down and beckoning Hinata to come sit with him. Hinata laid against Gundam's chest and pulled the blankets over them before asking quietly, "So, you like the arrangements I've made?" Gundam looked at Hinata and smiled, kissing his head and whispered, "I love it~" Hinata laughed slightly and turned on an old romantic comedy before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and eating some of it. Gundam wrapped his arms around Hinata and buried his head in his hair, humming a tune and taking in the scent of his wonderful, caring boyfriend. The moive played, then the next, but neither boy was really watching. They were more focused on each other's warmth and loving embrace as they lay on the couch and sipped their hot chocolate.

By the end of the day, the two of them were in a warm embrace. Now they were both facing each other, the TV being shut off, and just staring at each other and sharing small kisses. When Hinata's eyelids started to drop, Gundam smiled warmly and kissed Hinata's forehead. "Good night, my love~" He whispered as Hinata woke up just long enough to share a long kiss with Gundam before parting and whispering, "Night...I love you..." Then he fell asleep, and Gundam tried his best not to make an "aww" noise. He was beginning to feel sleepy as well though, so he snuggled himself into Hinata more and slowly drifted off to sleep. Yes, today was a wonderful day for both of them. You gotta love those snow days~ 


End file.
